The Killing Of Time
by twilightnights
Summary: Bella Swan's graduation day's here. Edward can finally change her like he promised. What happens when she hits her head, and wakes up to Edward saying Happy 18th birthday! what happens when she repeats her past? What if Edward Will Leave her again?
1. Prologue

The Killing Of time

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ( or Edward…

Prologue

Edward Cullen, the beautiful figment of my imagination. The one person I would kill myself for, correction; the one _vampire_ I would kill myself for.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan; I prefer Bella, but whatever. I am eighteen years old and sadly still going on my years. Just a few days ago, my life almost ended. It all started when the love of my life took me to his family's home for my eighteenth birthday, and his brother attacked me. It was my bad; sadly I had been clueless to cut myself in the beginning. Any who, ever since that day, Edward Cullen decided to leave me for the good. Oh I pained, for all of my eternity… _'It would be as if I never existed.'_ He told me. I still laugh about it, because without his existence, I can't be alive. But that's not where it ends, he actually was gone for a long time, and I became even more helpless. It took months until I finally cracked out of my shell that I'd built for myself, in emotional pain. The one person that made that happen was my dear best friend Jacob Black, or Jake as I prefer to call him. Anyways, my friendly werewolf Jacob Black had opened numerous doors for me. I had a choice; either live in agony and perish with tainted eyeliner running a long stream down my eyes, or raise my butt up, and do something to forget my past. I chose the one that wouldn't hurt so much. Life was alright, I'd forget about my vampire once in a while, but every time I tried something out of the ordinary, I'd always seem to remember him; Mainly because my conscience _became_ him. I would hear Edwards voice everywhere, as if he were watching out for me. It felt good. It felt better than death in my case. How astonishing for me don't you think? Against my will, I played along and nearly killed myself several times to hear his velvet voice taunting me. But that's not all; my very best friend Jacob Black was taken away from me, and I felt weak without him. It was then that I'd feel a bit curious of his departure that I tried frantically to find him again. The only thing that I found was Jacob Black as a werewolf trapped in his manly body. I know what you're thinking, why haven't I run away from this life in Forks? Hungry Vampires, and Viscous Werewolves doesn't give you a fair chance to live, but I was used to it. I wasn't the old boring Bella Swan anymore; I was the only mortal that was stuck between two worlds; My Fantasies, and my Realities. If these fantasies were real, then so be it! Alright, so then after a few weeks or maybe a month or so, I lost track… I hung out with Jacob's Werewolf friends, and I became attached to them. The only problem between our friendships were, Werewolves had only one enemy, and that was Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was the only thing that kept me to believe I still had a soul wandering in my lifeless form. I had to sacrifice him away from my life for a while, which I did painfully, until Jacob and I were greeted by a VERY close friend of mine. The one person I was so glad to see again. Alice, Edward's sister. Jacob wouldn't let me go see her, so making the most important decision of my life, I had to abandon him, and force myself in without him stopping me. I managed, and practically bawled my eyes out when I saw my Alice standing in my house. Her small figure, and pixie hair, I longed to see, felt so amazing to finally see again. The one reason Alice came back was to check up on me. She had seen me jump off a cliff, to end my life. I wasn't going to really end my life, but the good side of me hadn't spoken up to warn about the severe consequences, and so I practically almost died.

Just then, after a day or so, my father Charlie Swan, the one person that makes decisions for me, had left to his friend's funeral, and so Alice and I were the only ones that remained in the house. But something I never imagined had happened…Jacob came back. He wanted to protect me because he didn't trust the Cullen's family. Any of them. He argued, and I did too… Suddenly the phone had rung, and Jacob answered, telling the other person on that line that Charlie was at the funeral, and he wasn't available to talk to anyone. After he hung my dear Alice showed up to give me the deadliest news of all my eternity. My Edward was the one on the phone asking where Charlie was because he knew of my 'cliff diving' incidence, and when Jacob said he was at the funeral, Edward thought Jacob meant _my_ funeral. And so I raced to Italy Rome (I've been there, it is beautiful! My aunt lives there, but I never saw Edward there ( )

Alice told me Edward was planning on revealing himself, and going along with the Volturi. The most dangerous Vampires of them all... Of course nothing would stop me from getting him back, and wherever he was, I was sure to go too. I didn't have the time to pack anything basically, so Alice and I set off in an instant second. I was so scared, so amazed by how much my heart willed to sacrifice so I could long to see Edward again. My heart never felt so impatient like that before. Without hesitation, we arrived and Alice even stole someone's car to get to Edward faster. It felt like forever until I reached him.

"Palazzo Dei Priori, Palazzo Dei Priori" I kept saying as I raced to his side. I desperately crashed into mothers and their children, but who cared if I hurt them? I mainly didn't care for anything more than what I was thinking about for my Edward. In the end I knew I would reach him, and save him, but the other part of me questioned if I was too late? When Alice told me to hurry, when she said I only had two minutes to 'Go Go Go!' My heart leapt in many turns. I suddenly felt sick. I ran, and ran so much my legs could have broken off. I screamed his name.

"Edward!" Screaming, until my throat felt dry, until I couldn't speak. The clock made a sound. I WAS TOO LATE! I still ran, passing through people, letting my helpless body feel cold along the water that splashed upon me. I ignored the gasps, and weeping when the sun shone on the person that almost stepped out from the shadows. I gasped myself, relieved when I saw my Edward, after such a long wait. It was him, no hallucination, no nothing, it truly was Edward Cullen, the Vampire that stole my heart, and never gave it back. I pushed harder this time, making my legs almost fly in the air, and I pushed myself on him in that brief instance.

(This part's from the book)! "No!" I screamed. "Edward, look at me!" He wasn't listening. He smiled very slightly. He raised his foot to take a step that would put him directly in the path of the sun.

I slammed into him so hard that the force would have hurled me to the ground if his arms hadn't caught me and held me up. It knocked my breath out of me and snapped my head back. His dark eyes opened slowly as the clock tolled again. He looked down at me with quite surprise.

"Amazing," He said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."

(My words lol)

Of course I demanded that he should stay into the shadows, not cause a crowd and practically have himself killed. I was surprised at the sudden change in him as he hadn't moved. I never felt so relieved. Amazing, as he put it. It was amazing how I was with him again, one last time. The rest was history, except for the unexpected visit with the Volturi, and the grieving news that awaited me once I arrived back home in Forks Washington in Charlie's driveway. Yada Yada, Jacob kindly told on me after my betrayal, and Edward promised to stay with me that night. He proposed, and after my little laugh attack I finally got the fact that he wasn't joking around, and that he was plainly dead serious. I accepted, and was excited to the news that I was marrying the man of my dreams. I would finally be a vampire, and my life would begin all over again. Little did I know, was my whole past would repeat itself, and I'd go through the same pain over again, but this time…I may never see my Edward at all…

It's as if it's the killing of time…


	2. Graduation

The killing of Time

Chapter One; A simple Day.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and New Moon, and Eclipse…Etc…

XXX

I smiled as I awoke to the feeling of a kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes and sighed at the beautiful person looking down on me.

"Good morning." he said in his sweet velvety musical voice. I grinned maniacally, and returned the kiss only kissing his overpowering lips.

"Good morning." I whispered bewildered. He smirked that amazing gesture of his, which made its way to his eyes. I melted, and stroked his chest. "Edward, you remember what day it is today right?" I asked and giggled as his smirk faded and turned to a confused frown. His cold body froze wondering for a brief second. He shook his head.

"No." He simply said. His tone was serious and worried. He looked me in the eyes, and his golden orbs turned a dark colour. I winced at the sudden change in his expression, and soon my giggling stopped. "What day is it today?" He asked in caution. I heaved a heavy sigh, and looked at the covers over us. My pyjama pants were visible on the other end of the bed. My toes sticking out practically, but Edward kept the blanket off him for a variety of reasons. I began playing with my fingers and twirling the covers in a loop, when I bit my lip and looked at him.

"It's graduation." I whispered, practically smiling because the day had finally come. Edward just opened his mouth, and nodded. He had made me a promise before the day of my graduation. He promised he'd change me as soon as my graduation day was over or at least after the partying and all that sort of stuff was dealt with. It dawned to me that he remembered the reason for the occasion. It dawned to me that he was still lying there right beside me possibly wondering why I kept that viscous smile spread on my face. "I'm graduating." I said yet again, trying to get his attention. He looked at me and frowned.

"Go to sleep." He said. I cocked a glance of confusion at him, and he sighed. "It's only five thirty in the morning. You can celebrate later." He placed a cold hand on my cheek and stroked my face passionately. I melted lying there beside his perfect body. My body tensed and I got goose-bumps when he started kissing my hair above my ear. I turned my head so I was facing him exactly, and reached up at his lips carefully asking for permission to kiss him. He accepted the kiss by brushing his bottom lip; teasing me in every way. I soon gave in and flung myself at him, making the covers brush off me. He gripped onto the edge of the bed, trying with all his might to not fall off the bed. If we had, I'd just end up finding an excuse for the noise, and explain that I'd fallen off the bed to Charlie. Oh poor poor Charlie. Edward and I got away with everything when it came to Charlie. Edward kept sneaking through my window even though Charlie highly recommended even having Edward lay a toe on our grounds. Charlie simply didn't notice anything anymore. I begin questioning if Charlie knows about Edward and I, but refuses to say anything. The worst thing I could think of was Charlie actually peeking by mistake in my room just to check up on me, but found me and Edward making out on the bed. I shuttered. It wasn't something you'd really be fond of your _parents_ to see. Edward noticed my weird movement, and weakened our kiss, placing me back in my position on the bed.

"Go to sleep." He said. "You're still tired." I shook my head and looked at the clock. I was highly amazed how I awoke so early in the morning. I was known to be a heavy sleeper here and there.

"I don't want to." I told him. He didn't buy it, so I had to wave my hands in the air for him to agree to let me be. "Edward really, I'm not tired!" He smirked, and laid the covers over us, this time putting them over him too. I felt a little uneasy, because this was a weird behaviour coming from him.

"Just rest." He whispered on my face. His nose was inches apart from mine, and without hesitation, he enclosed the gap by applying his lips carefully on mine in caution to hide the bliss and agony in his vampire cravings. I tried with all my might to fight against the push in my throat, until I shut my eyes, felt uneasy, and fell asleep in his kiss. Before I even realized the last thing I saw was Edward smile, at the sudden spell he had cast on me. I'm serious; I think this boy's too good to be true.

XXX

Just an hour later, I woke up again remembering the previous scene I had played before. I turned around to greet my vampire, but noticed the bed was empty so I shot up from the bed, with disappointment. I heard a chuckle, and I turned fiercely to meet the same boy sitting in the rocking chair I had since a toddler. I glared.

"Very funny Edward." I said smiling in sarcasm. He smirked, and his chest arose.

"I thought it was." He said with appreciation. I shook my head, rolling my eyes and got up from the bed heading to my dresser, mainly dancing my way there. I could tell he was watching me with humour because of the way I looked. I mean, would you find someone dancing in sheep pyjamas funny? With their hair tangled in a messy ponytail, and chipped purple toe nail polish? I certainly would not…Of course because we were talking about me here. I didn't really care though. The person who would be in humour next would be me, once I say the word _'Change me' _To Edward tonight. Such thoughts made me happy, and I danced my way to the bathroom…again…

After a few seconds of a useless shower I decided to get out and blow dry my hair quickly enough to spend a while longer with Edward. It didn't take too long. I usually don't take _that_ long in showers, but now it seemed as if it had taken _forever! _Soon I managed my way out, and I sprang to my room forgetting my clothes in the bathroom, and that I was wearing just a towel. I blushed madly as Edward; now with golden eyes, looked at me with wide eyes. I cursed silently in my mind. It's times like these when I'm happy that Edward cannot read my thoughts.

"Um, Bella?" He said but was cut off by my sudden jolt to the bathroom. I laughed in embarrassment, and sprang into my clothes. He'd be pointing a finger at me and saying that I forgot my pants next. What amazement. I can't stare a man in the eyes without having been fully clothed. I was the pathetic Isabella Swan after all. Anything's impossible for moi.

As I made my way to the room, Edward was looking at some cd's I had stuffed in my drawer. He came upon a Cd by queen. He eyed me carefully, making sure I was fully dressed now. I smiled and walked towards him peeking out the window, making sure Charlie's car wasn't still parked in the driveway. I had been lucky. Charlie was gone to work.

"Nice show you had for me there." He said teasing me. I blushed madly red. Edward loved my blush that was no secret. I still remembered his expression the day when he first saw me blush. It was like a gift to him. A home made gift. I giggled in nervousness.

"Glad you liked it." I murmured sarcastically pretending it was nothing. He got up and grabbed my hand, dragging me downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast for the human. And _I_ was the human here.

XXX

I had eaten in silence, and made my way to Edward's car in silence. We skipped our first two classes, because we decided to head for the place where the graduation ceremony would be held. We walked in and were greeted by a happy Alice, and an uneasy Jasper. I made my way to Alice and hugged her immortal body. Soon I would become immortal too! This was all too exciting! She smiled a flirtatious smile as she looked at all the boys sweating around us for the rehearsal for Graduation tonight. We talked in whispers joking around about how people would trip over that last step going up onto the stage. (That happened at my grade 8 graduation. There was this loose bump on the top of the staircase, and so many people tripped…I was too scared to wear heals cause I cannot walk in them to save my life, that I stuck with wearing my running shoes! Lol)!

Anyways, the practice had gone by fast and smoothly. Only a few people had tripped over the bump, but luckily they survived. Alice soon told me of the gorgeous outfit she saw that she wanted me to wear for my graduation. And I finally realized this meant, MORE SHOPPING! I groaned. How I simply despised going shopping; especially when you go with Alice. You never get out! I finally agreed after her attempt to make a sad dog face, which only ended up looking like a dead dog's face, considering she was pale. She could be a Labrador I thought laughing. Edward embraced me and planted a smile kiss on my neck before letting me go into the depths of the shopaholic Alice Cullen.

XXX

The dress was simply amazing. I tried to hide the need to gasp at the the beautiful dress in front of me. It was simply beautiful. It was a long black dress. It had spaghetti straps, with a silky tight band to hold your chest in position, and some strands from the front. It looked like a built in corset. The dress was beautiful. The silky loose bottom piece was stunning, with a sparkled pattern of a tiger Lilly. I nearly died in the sparkles. Sure, dresses weren't my thing. I hated wearing them, especially the feeling of nakedness…But I could somehow picture myself looking stunning in this certain dress. I sighed, and looked at the hanging price tag beside it. I turned the tag over and screeched. Alice ran towards me.

"What is it?" She asked. I showed her the tag clutching onto her hard wrist.

"ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS AND FIFTY CENTS!" I blared through out my nose. Alice's expression didn't change. She shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" She said. Oh how could I forget?! Alice spends at least five thousand dollars shopping in one store every day or so… She didn't seem effected by the price, compared to me. I would have had to save up a whole three months to get that cash, and never miss a day of work too! "Do you want it?" She asked. She began to smile hoping I would accept. I shook my head.

"Yeah I would love it, but what about you?!" I asked shoving the price tag in her face.

"I came here for you, not me. Geese Bella, do you know how many dresses I have for Graduation back at home? I mean my oldest one was in the late 30's…" I opened my mouth to say something, but Alice already snatched the dress and came back with a bag, and the extraordinary dress fit perfectly in it. She handed it to me. "Here." She said smiling. The smile almost ripped her whole face off. It was too wide.

"Thanks?" I said out of breath. I had no words. Instead, through out the whole drive back to my house, I kept fiddling with the price tag. Alice would slap my hand away here and there, but I still repeated the number in my head.

'………_AND FIFTY CENTS!'_

XXX

Alice and I made our ways back to my house, and began to dress up. The dress had fit amazingly around my waist, and the sparkles just shone like never before. I couldn't wait to see Edward's face. Alice clapped her hands, and whistled.

"Edward couldn't resist." She whispered with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side only paying attention to the long straight strands falling down my shoulders. She smiled,

"Never mind." She said, and made her way into my bathroom opening one of her little bags, and covered my whole tiles with makeup. I looked at her. She smiled again. The Alice, a vampire…A vampire I wouldn't ever see smile as much as she did around me. I giggled. This must have been Alice's favourite part. The MAKEUP time. She lunged at me and a big puff of blush spread through my room as she began painting my face madly with her expensive makeup.

Someone knocked at the door, and Alice still held tightly onto my face.

"Come in!" She ordered. The door opened, and Charlie came in. He saw Alice and smiled.

"Hi Alice; Hey sweetie." He said to both of us.

"Hi." We both said at the same time. Charlie chuckled and soon noticed the dress I was wearing. He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"My little baby is finally growing up." He said. I smiled and nudged his shoulder.

"Of course I am." I said. Alice sighed, and looked at the time.

"We still have ten more minutes till we need to leave…" She said disappointed. I thought that was late, but knowing Alice or Edwards way of driving, we'd end up there before the clock even ticked two minutes. Charlie waved us off, and let us finish. He promised he'd wait for us at the Graduation ceremony place, and we agreed. Alice looked momentarily out the window before Charlie reared the car back and was off to the Ceremony.

"Well than, are we leaving?" I asked. Alice looked at my dress.

"Yes, but wait a second, I still need to get ready." I looked at her clothes. She was still wearing the same outfit she had on earlier today.

"Hurry Alice! We'll be late." I urged, she waved her hand and entered the bathroom.

"We're never late." She said before closing the door, and leaving me standing there with a worried expression on my face.

XXX

Okay, so I'm still plotting out eventually the rest of the story. I have a feeling it will be the longest story I've ever written in my life, but I don't mind. My friends been yelling at me to finally start the story already lol, I told her about it before, but I've never started on it.

So you're not confused, if you don't know what this story is about, it's basically my version of Eclipse, except it follows back from the book New Moon. Everything's gone well in Bella's life, after the incident in Rome in New moon, when suddenly the day of her transformation, she goes back in time, and has to go through her 18th birthday all over again, maybe even grieving over Edward's departure all over again…

If you have anymore questions, just send me a message D

Shadie-layne.♥


	3. Eighteen

The Killing of Time

Chapter 2 – Graduation and my eighteenth birthday.

XXX

Alice came out of the bathroom momentarily looking as stunning as I could have ever imagined. The dress she wore was prefect for her tiny body, and it matched her dark pixie hair, and pale face. It was a shimmering; very dark green dress, that touched her toes. I would have held my breath if I wasn't too concerned about how late we were. I let out a breathless gasp, as I stared at her in envy. She wore a dark coat of Red lipstick, and brown eye shadow. If I knew vampires were this stunning when I was young, I would have asked Santa to turn me into one.

"How do I look?" Alice asked me. She seemed exclusively confident with her wardrobe; all I could do was smile. As fast as light itself, Alice grabbed my wrist; her cold hard grip sent chills up my spine. She walked down the stairs, and let go of my wrist so I could gather up my things. I put my ugly high heels on, and grabbed my jacket just in case it began to rain. Alice didn't seem to be right beside me. I turned over my right shoulder to see her looking through a small mirror, fixing up some smudges on her pale cheeks. I looked back, and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it to the right. I opened the door, and took a step forward.

I collided into something extensive and solid, that I dropped my Jacket.

'Clumsy Bella…' I thought. I looked up, to be greeted by Edward's heavenly eyes.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked covering my bare shoulders and chest so Edward couldn't see the dress. The dress was meant to be seen at the ceremony, and I wasn't expecting to show it off this soon. I frowned; feeling disappointed how Edward spoiled the surprise. "Why aren't you at the Ceremony?" I asked yet again with disappointment. Edward smirked in that luscious way, I only tensed up.

"I came to pick you up." He answered. I was getting angry. I looked at the ground and picked up my jacket, walking to Carlisle's car; Alice had borrowed. Edward turned around and grabbed my wrist the moment I began walking down the steps. I stopped dead in my track on the third porch step. My heels made an awful screeching sound, as Edward took a hold on me. "Where are you going?" He asked me in that curious, velvet tone of voice. I yanked my wrist back from his tight grip, and continued to walk down the steps. I pulled up the piece of my dress that tumbled on the driveway.

"I'm driving with Alice, like I was intended to." I said dissatisfied. Edward frowned, and turned to Alice. Alice shrugged, and gave him a slight pat on the shoulder before she walked to Carlisle's car. I felt the car lower when Alice got in, and slammed the door shut. I opened the passenger door, and turned to watch Edward walk to his shiny Volvo. He froze beside me, and lowered his head to the side of my neck, putting his lips to my ear; kissing the side and whispering

"You look amazing."

I watched him get into his car, and drive off into the shadows of the evening. Everything went still when the image of his face appeared in my mind. I scoffed and got into the car.

"Ready?" Alice asked me. I nodded and strapped my seat belt on. She started the car, and we were on the road in less than a minute. I glanced over at the clock. Alice and I still had about three more minutes until everyone arrived. After that, we still had forty minutes till everyone was introduced, and seated. I figured Alice would gussy up in the bathroom mirror the whole time, when we arrived at the ceremony. I sighed, and the clock indicated two more minutes. I placed my face in my palm and stared out the window, stroking my ear where Edward had kissed it. I got goose-bumps, and that made me crave him more.

XXX

At the ceremony;

I soothed out the wrinkles in my dress, and stepped out of the car. Alice grabbed a hold of my jacket, and I shut the door behind me.

"Hey Bella, watch out for that stump." Alice said in an urging voice. I turned to look at her.

"Huh?" I asked, but quickly shut my mouth when an ounce of pain flowed through out my toe. I leaned against the car, and quickly grabbed my foot. I looked at the ground, and saw the small stump Alice had warned me about. I studied my toe, and saw a slight cut on the side. It was blocked by my now chipped toe nail. Alice flinched. I looked up at her, and saw her looking at my toe. "What is it?" I asked her. She looked at me, and pointed at the ground. I lowered my gaze, and saw small droplets of blood on the cement. "Shoot!" I cursed, and got up from the car. I stepped on the sidewalk, and ran into the big place, where the Ceremony was held. I pushed the front doors open, almost smashing my toe in the door too. A younger boy opened the second door, and I thanked him quickly, as I ran inside the place looking for a women's restroom. I had to stop to admire the beauty inside for the graduation Ceremony. I saw the large space where the big dance would be held subsequently. There were flowers, and small sculptures everywhere. To my right there was a tiny fountain of a little waterfall, and twenty rocks nicely aligned along each lower level to the waterfall. I looked to my left, and saw the symbol for the ladies restroom. I charged in bumping into an elder woman.

"Sorry." I whispered before entering. The awkward moment didn't last too long, before I ran to the sinks. I turned on the tap frustrated. The water poured furiously under my determination. I turned around to find paper towels on a shelf. I grabbed a few, probably five, and stuck in under the tap. The cold water soaked through the paper, and began to drip; ripping the paper. I bent down; Paper towel's in my hand, and dabbed at the small cut on my toe. Each water droplet washed away the ounces of the blood. I shut my eyes, and felt the cold melt inside my scar.

After I was finished dabbing at the wound, I threw the paper towels in the trash, shut the tap, and soothed out my dress again, walking out of the women's restroom.

"Hey Bella!" I heard someone yell out my name. I turned around, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. There before me was Mike. He wore a tux; pretty stunning, since it matched the glint in his eyes. I smiled, even though I was impatient, and wanted too badly to meet up with Alice again. I saw Mike stare at me in awe. His eyes travelled down my body admiring the dress, and I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I cleared my throat. Mike looked back at me. "You look great!" He said, looking into my eyes.

"Thanks Mike, you look great too!" I told him; being supportive of course. He smiled, and tightened his tie.

"You think so?" He asked laughing. I nodded. "So are you excited about the ceremony?" He asked yet again. The graduation wasn't what excited me; it was what would happen after the ceremony, which was really exciting. He didn't need to know that, so I just lied and forced a convincing smile.

"You bet." I said. He just chuckled, and nodded. "Well, I'll see you later…I don't want to keep Edward waiting." I told him. His chuckle seemed to fade when I mentioned Edward, but who was to care? Mike was only my friend, and he needed to understand that. I waved him off, and turned around to head outside. I opened the doors before me, and stepped out into the fresh air. I looked towards Carlisle's car, but funny how it wasn't there anymore. I figured Alice may have parked it somewhere, and was waiting for me to arrive. I looked around everywhere scanning from car to car. I didn't spot Carlisle's car, nor did I see Alice. She wouldn't just leave me.

Suddenly there was a bright flash coming from the driveway, and a deadly screeching sound followed after. I watched in horror as two cars jolted to a frequent stop, and slid down the parking lot side, coming towards the sidewalk where I was. The one car, which stopped sliding, crashed into a pole, having its front windows smashed, and glass flew everywhere. Then the second car; a small Chevrolet, which was coming towards me, seemed to have its rear damaged.

There wasn't even a moment to make contact with the car, when I felt pressure push itself into me, and slam me to the ground. I seemed to be flying in the air for at least five seconds, going horizontally, and just like that, I stopped. My head slammed against the hard pavement, and I could feel the skull crack. I pretended that it was just the sound of the car slamming into something; something safe. I could hear mumbling and gasping, maybe even some screams, but each sound seemed blurred, alike my vision. I knew I was saved, because I wasn't compressed with a car, but as I looked up to see my hero, and his breathtaking face, I was blinded by the sun, and a new feeling took over; substantial pain and unconsciousness.

XXX

"Bella?" A long whisper played a melody. It sounded smoother and greater than a lullaby Renee once sang to me as a baby. I couldn't think, and I disobediently didn't want to speak. I feared the beautiful whisper would disappear, if I whimpered, so I just lay, with my eyes shut and listened expressively. "Bella?" It sang again. I took a deep breath and smiled. I felt light cold pressure on my forehead, and that made me loose control. A hard hand brushed away the hair that tangled in my face, and I felt my hair being removed. "Wake up." The voice alarmed. I opened my eyes slowly, and blinked a few times till I could actually see the person in front of me, and not a gigantic blur. The first thing that cleared up, where those big soft gold eyes looking down on me. Then I noticed the pale features to the face, and the bronze hair. The person smiled, and I smiled too.

"Edward…" I whispered, afraid to speak, and afraid to damage my vocal cords from the fall. I remembered the slight incident that occurred. I was at my Graduation ceremony, when I was almost run over by someone's Chevy.

He smirked, which was breathtaking, it raised my spirits up each second.

"You're awake." He said. His sweet velvet tone sparkled around me. I tried to sit up from beside him, seeing if I was hurt anywhere else than in the head. He allowed me to sit up, and I just turned to look at him. "Oh, I forgot!" His tone lightened up a bit, still sounding like a melody. "Happy birthday Bella."

XXX

Gee at least don't kill me. I know I left it as a cliff hanger, and I'm sorry about that, but I need to describe the next chapter more dramatically, and fit it in perfectly. If I put it in now, it will just be an automatic mess! Trust me! Any who, Thank you my last reviewers, you guys are all great! And just a shout out, to one of my reviewers, who were asking for a link to see Bella's dress; Lol, I don't have a link…the dress was totally made up, but I could try to find a look a like for you

Okay, so if you have any questions about the story or suggestions, I'd like to read! Send me a message!!! See ya's ♥


	4. September Thirteen

The Killing of Time

Chapter 3 – Little heads up

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything.

XXX

I was lost in words. My whole world suddenly froze, and I did as well. It took a minute to finally recover from my sudden alarm. Edward kissed my neck, and I felt his breath on my jaw. I turned to look at him.

"It's not my birthday Edward." I said shaking my head, and looking into his eyes. He tilted his head slightly, and cocked up an eyebrow.

"Yes it is." I glanced at his confused expression, and looked down. I chocked on my own breath, and stared blankly at the mattress I was sitting on. Hadn't I just been lying on the cement outside? I remember being slammed against the floor, and just lying there. I couldn't stop blinking. My head began to hurt, and I thought briefly about the headache, and why I should be having it. To prove to Edward, and prove to myself that I was just imagining things, I placed a palm over my head, and rubbed frantically to find the bump I got from being shoved to the ground. I didn't seem to find it, and I unquestionably was confused. The only way to prove myself wrong was to shut my eyes, and wake up. Surely this was just a dream. Hopefully this was _all_ just a dream. I wasn't in the mood for silly games, and stupid dreams.

I shut my eyes, and began to count.

'1, 2, 3…'

"Bella?"

'4, 5, 6…'

"What are you doing?"

'7, 8, 9…' Why was I not waking up?! Why was Edward still talking! This isn't right… I squeezed the mattress tight, and hoped that it ended up being the edges of my graduation dress.

"Bella, answer me please."

'10…' And yet I still heard Edward breathing beside me. I opened my eyes, and bit my bottom lip. I turned to look at Edward. His face was full of concern and worry. He seemed to be a little too worried.

"Edward, what month is it?" The way the question was asked sounded awfully twisted. My heart began to beat faster and faster, which wasn't helping at all. He looked at me cautiously. I tried to keep myself still, even though I felt like I would fall down instantly, from the confusion. He seemed awfully aware that I wasn't comfortable.

"It's September." He said. Obviously, his voice sounded concerned. I shook my head looking out the window.

"No, it's June." I knew it was June, and it had to be June! Just a while ago I was inside the ceremony talking to Michael, and looking out for Carlisle's car; Alice was supposedly parking. I was wearing a dress, and heels. My hair was perfect… I looked at myself. I was worried, and scared to look at the things I was wearing now. I wasn't wearing my dress, or my heels, and my hair wasn't perfect... What was going on?!

Then I remembered a calendar Charlie had above the phone in the kitchen. A calendar; something that never lies. I looked at Edward briefly, and swallowed harshly before I got off the bed and jolted towards the kitchen.

"Bella?!" He called out. I ignored him, and ran down the stairs. My knees felt weak, but I managed to push myself, and I flew down the stairs. I heard Edward get off my bed, but I didn't stop to wait for him. I turned the corner, and ran into the kitchen. I walked to the phone, looked up at the calendar hung above, and shook my head. There it was, a big bold September lying flat in front of me. There must have been some misunderstanding. Maybe someone just never changed the pages each month, maybe I was just imagining things. Maybe I was dreaming!

The sudden urge to run to the TV, and turn on the weather channel, was an idea. I was pretty sure they had the right date on that channel, and everything would go back to normal. Maybe I would wake up on a hospital bed, or better, in Edward's arms. I turned around, and ran into Edward's chest. I hadn't realized that he'd been standing there the whole time. He seemed like a figment, just floating around the house. He grabbed onto my shoulders.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked. I could see that his eyes were dark. His beautiful Topaz eyes were gone, and I froze for a brief second.

"Move aside Edward." I demanded, and pushed his hands off me. I ran to the TV, and grabbed the remote. I turned to the weather channel. I dropped the remote. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"NO!" I screamed. Edward ran to my side, before I collapsed. He caught me and I slammed into his hard cold body. I couldn't believe it, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be real! "H-how old am I?" I asked. It sounded rather stupid from my point of view to be asking this. Edward didn't seem too calm. He opened his mouth, and I stared at the way his jaw tightened.

"You're eighteen." He said immortally. I seemed to freeze, in a state of shock. If I _was_ replaying my past, if it _was_ really my eighteenth birthday, than that must mean…

'Edward will leave me again…' I didn't want to have anything to do with my birthday. I knew what would happen. Edward and Alice will take me to their house, I'd open a gift; cut myself. Jasper would go crazy, and Edward would push me away, and I'll fall onto glass, with seven ravenous vampires looking at me. Then, Edward will ignore me for a few days, thinking that everything's his fault, and he'll _leave_ me, _again…_ I shivered at the thought. I would see him again, I know…in Italy, but I can't wait for another few months to breathe without him. I didn't want to live if I had to go through that pain once again. Not one more time.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks, and I hadn't noticed. Edward embraced me, and stroked a few strands of my hair.

"Shh…" He hummed. I melted, when his velvet musical voice echoed in my mind. I felt numb, and the change in temperature, made my heart dance. I flung my arms around his muscular waist, and embraced him tightly. I wished that I was dreaming… And hopefully I was… I shut my eyes again, maybe realizing that this was all just a mere dream, but when I opened my eyes again, The TV still said September.

XXX

After a long period of sitting on the floor, Edward managed to pull me up on my feet. I was feeling weak, and immortal myself, because I knew what this day would bring. Edward walked me over to the kitchen, and placed me on the chair. I sat there emotionless, and Edward walked over to the cabinets, and pulled out a bowl, and some cereal. He poured the cereal into the bowl, and walked over to the fridge to take out a carton of milk. I sighed when he placed the bowl, and spoon in front of me.

"Eat." He ordered, and sat down beside me. I could feel his gaze on me, because I didn't seem to touch my spoon. "Bella, please eat." He said. I finally obeyed, and picked up my spoon; shoving a spoonful of cereal into my mouth. As I chewed every bit carefully, Edward began to speak.

"I think I should take you to Carlisle's today." I swallowed the cereal briefly.

"Why?" I choked the words out. Edward sighed, and placed his pale forefingers on his temples.

"Look at you Bella." He answered. I felt a surge of pain flow in me.

"I'm fine Edward, just shocked that's all." I said.

"Why are you shocked?" He asked. I sighed, and pushed the bowl away from me. He pushed the bowl back towards me. I glared at him, and pushed the bowl towards him, watching his expression. He sighed, and pushed the bowl away.

"As crazy as this seems, I…" I began, but I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell him what was happening. I wasn't so sure, it was even happening!

"I'm listening…" He said. I sighed, and stared into his eyes. They seemed to lighten up a bit, but they weren't his normal Topaz colour.

"No, never mind…" I said. I was informative from my mental shock, but I was still unsure of what was going on. He sighed, and backed away. I looked at the table.

"You should get ready for school."

'No way, not today!' I thought. I looked up at him, and frowned. He seemed aware, and he placed a cold finger on my chin, brushing along my bottom lip.

"What's the matter?" He asked worried. This was just like Edward. Dazzle me, and make me open up to whatever's bothering me. He does it all the time. I looked at the ground, and fought the urge to cry, but I couldn't help it, I didn't want to think of him leaving me again. He frowned, and embraced me again. "It's okay Bella, I promise! I'm here for you!" He whispered, kissing my forehead.

'But for how long?' I asked, screaming in my head, as I watched one tear fall, like a tear that falls forever in a broken heart.

XXX

I hope that was a good enough chapter for tonight. I will update as soon as I get the chance. I'm sorry guys, I really want to please you to the best of my abilities! I thank all my last reviewers! Big shout out to you all!

Well I have to go now, before my dad walks in and yells at me for staying on this late…Grr, school night…Well see ya's

Please Review! I need them to update, you help me a lot when you review!


	5. Planning

The Killing of Time

Chapter 5

No birthday presents please!

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, I never wrote it, no nothing…

_"Carlisle and Esme have a present for you." He said. I groaned._

_'I wonder what it could be!' I thought sarcastically. "I don't like presents." I said. I saw, the side of Edwards mouth rise up slightly. He was smirking._

XXX

"Go get changed." I arose from Edward's embrace, and shook my head slightly. Of course I won't replay my past. I don't want to do a thing he says, I will only end up with daggers in my back. Edward seemed impatient. He arose, and took my bowl of cereal. I watched as he walked to the sink, and put the bowl to dry on a towel. He walked back at me, and just stared. I found myself lost, looking into his eyes. All fear gone. I pushed all thoughts away, and shivered in delight. He leaned over, and placed his lips on my neck whispering. "I have a surprise for you after school."

'No! No surprises Edward.' I thought. All fear came back, and I felt nervous. I bit my lip. I could sit like this all day, as long as Edward wouldn't end up leaving me again. Scars – wounds would open up, and draw in new pain. Newer pain meant more suffering, more waiting. I didn't need more, I didn't want more. I didn't want anything. Haven't I been through enough already?

My heart could not take in any more emotional abuse. It felt as though the burden was still inside of me, and my heart was beginning to break all over again. I knew myself too well, to not understand how this would inflict me again. I would hurt Charlie again. I would play with my own father's emotions, and I couldn't bear having him see me in my 'zombie' state one more time. Suddenly, Edward spoke up.

"Bella, are you listening?" He asked. I looked at his face. He was annoyed with me. I nodded, and looked at the ground.

"Sorry Edward, what did you say?" I asked. His eyes went black. He wasn't very happy with me.

"Honestly Bella, is there something I don't know?" He asked again. His velvet voice was sharp – piercing my insides together. I almost choked.

"No, nothing." I practically protected the disappointment in my voice. Nothing could have fooled Edward. He shook his head, and shut his eyes. I felt nervous for some apparent reason. Have I gotten Edward mad? Did he think I was acting this way because of him? I fought back the urge to ask him what his problem was, but I gave up. "Are you mad?" I asked. I felt my own voice violating the room. My voice was shaky, and severe – unemotional. I watched Edward's pale hands as he grabbed onto me.

He dragged me up the stairs, and walked me into my room.

"Change." He simply said, while he pulled out a random grey shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He threw them over at me. I simply blushed when I noticed that Edward was going through my things; one more drawer and he'd see all of my underwear. I grabbed the things that I didn't catch; which was mainly everything Edward threw at me, and began to walk into the bathroom. I felt relief as I walked into the bathroom. This was the one place; other than my truck, that required privacy. As soon as I shut the door, I could panic. I simply put the clothes on the counter, and leaned against the cool wall. I gasped, when the mild temperature touched my skin. It felt like Edward, but more rough. Each breath I took seemed to scratch my throat. I swallowed hard, and slipped to the floor. I brought my knees up to my chin, and shut my eyes. I needed some time to think. I didn't have much time left, since school started in less than an hour. Edward would be waiting, and that was another reason, why I shouldn't stay in the bathroom all day.

'Think Bella; think…what could be going on?' I slammed my fist into the ground, and covered my face with remorse. I am not dreaming, I am not dreaming…What is going on? What's happening?

I heard footsteps, coming closer, and Edward knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella, you ready?" He asked. I shook my head, and got up. I should start acting quickly.

'Act smart, Bells. You'll find a way to get out of this mess.' I promised myself. "I'll be out in a second!" I called out. Quickly, I put on all my clothes, and let my hair sit in a ponytail. I opened the door, and met Edward's eyes. He wasn't smiling, like he usually did. I sighed, and walked past him. He followed me down the stairs, making sure I didn't fall – typical Bella… I grabbed a jacket, and Edward opened the front door. I watched him tense up as I walked past him. The wind blew my scent into his face, and Edward looked away. I just continued walking down the steps, and headed to my truck. Edward's Volvo wasn't in the driveway, which meant Charlie didn't know Edward was over for the night – Even if I didn't recall, having Edward over last night, since the last time I saw him was at my house before Alice and I headed for the graduating ceremony. I gasped. Stupid me, how could I forget.

'Alice!' I had forgotten all about Alice. 'Maybe she remembers what's happened! Maybe she can prove to Edward that something **_is_** wrong.' Instantly I felt eager to head off to school, and see Alice. I quickened my pace to my truck, and Edward walked in front of me. I sighed.

"What?" I asked. He glared. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Keys please." He said. I looked at him casually.

"I'm driving today." I said, clutching hard onto the keys.

"I don't want you to drive." He said. I stopped dead in my tracks, and thought of the words he'd let out of his mouth. _I don't want you…_ I could only think of; the only words that would kill me, if I heard them again. He had that same tone to his voice like he had somewhat months ago. He sighed. "It's not that I don't want you to drive, I'm just worried about your condition." What condition?

"I'm fine Edward, seriously!" I said. He had to believe me. I wasn't crazy – or was I? Edward opened his palm, and urged me to set the keys in his hand.

"I'm driving." Edward's tone was serious. I rolled my eyes, and placed the keys into his palm. I walked towards the passenger door, and yanked it open.

XXX

The ride wasn't so great. I squirmed in my seat, and Edward growled every time, since my car wouldn't go past 70. I rested my head on the cold window, counting by all the trees that passed by.

"I was thinking about taking you over to my place tonight." Edward said. I turned my head to look at him.

"NO!" I yelled too quickly. Edward looked at me. "Uh, I mean… No thanks." I hope he didn't take it the wrong way. "I just want to hang out with you tonight." I said to sound more sincere. Edward looked back on the road.

"Carlisle and Esme have a present for you." He said. I groaned.

'I wonder what it could be!' I thought sarcastically. "I don't like presents." I said. I saw, the side of Edwards mouth rise up slightly. He was smirking.

"Everyone likes presents." He said. I shook my head.

"Not me."

"What _do_ you like?" He asked sarcastically. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I like you." I answered sweetly. Edward sighed.

"Other than _me_,"

"Your family."

"Other than my family," I looked up at him, but he was paying attention to the roar of the engine. I thought for a moment.

"I like Twilight." He looked down at me suddenly.

"_Twilight_?" He asked. I looked down at my hands.

"When it's dusk, you seem so happy, and when you're happy – I'm happy." I answered with a blush. Edward sighed.

"Don't you like anything normal?" He asked seconds later. This time he seemed annoyed. I shook my head.

"My life is anything but normal." I stated. He rolled his eyes.

"You like music." He pointed out. I nodded.

"True, but only one song in particular." I said. He gazed at me. His lips curved upwards.

"What song?"

"My lullaby." I answered. I watched his expression, but he only smiled. For, I knew what Edward got for my birthday; A CD, with my lullaby on it.

XXX

The school lot came in contact, and within minutes, Edward hurled my car to a stop. I felt nervous, and thought about going in the school, or faking that I had suddenly gotten sick. Each thought fought inside my head and it seemed like the first one won. I hesitated briefly – just staring at the school. I leaned over my left; still looking at the school, and grabbed my bag. Edward was already out of the car, and he reached over to open my door. I turned over, and got out of the car. Edward shut the door behind me, and walked with me – side by side, to the entrance.

'Turn back, turn back now Bella.' I thought about turning around, and running directly into the direction of my truck. The only thing stopping me was the fact that Edward had my car keys. I then thought about just making a run for it, but Edward would only catch me, due to his speed. I gave up. I had to face whatever hellhole was waiting.

I could play along with everything that would happen, but I would have to keep a watchful eye out, for any trouble; I was the danger-magnet, and anything could turn into a disaster if it involved me. I clutched onto Edwards hand, which shocked him. He turned to look and me, and I looked back with a common smile.

'It's best to as close to you as possible for now, while I still have the chance.' Edward's icy hand sent several shockwave's in my body. I felt it manipulate the blood flowing in my veins, and each blood cell, seemed to pop. It felt great. And to no surprise, just as Edward and I were about to head into the school, someone ran up to us.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Alice screamed. I placed a finger on my lips, ordering her to keep this down.

So Alice might not remember anything that had happened; and maybe, _just_ maybe, I _was_ crazy.  
There seemed to be no proof that I experienced anything off my graduation day. It felt as though, it never even _happened_.

"I've never seen Alice so happy to celebrate a birthday in my life." Edward said not smiling. Alice glared at Edward, and placed her hands on her tiny hips.

"Yeah well, that's only because I've celebrated Everyone's birthdays over 50 or so times!" Alice said. "This one's special!"

'Yes, very special.' I thought to myself sarcastically. Edward shook his head, almost laughing at Alice's response. I only smiled.

"Come here birthday girl!" Alice demanded. I walked towards Alice. As soon as I reached Alice's side, I turned around to make sure Edward was following; He wasn't there though.

"Where's Edward?" I asked looking about everywhere. Alice shook her head.

"Probably finding Emmett or Jasper..." Alice reassured. I glanced over at her, and stopped walking. Alice stopped walking, and turned to look at me. "What's the matter?" She asked.

'It's now or never.' I thought. I cleared my voice, trying to make my question sound as normal as it could.

"Alice, do you remember buying me a graduation dress?" I asked sternly. Her eyebrows went up.

"No." She simply said, but her topaz eyes lightened up. "Why?" I shook my head. So she didn't remember.

"No, never mind, it's nothing…It was probably just a dream." I said trying to sound true. She didn't seem pleased.

"Do you want me to buy you a graduation dress?" Oh dear Alice…She sometimes is clueless. I shook my head.

"No, that's alright." I said. She frowned. I placed a hand on her hard shoulder, "No, it's not that I don't want you to buy me one………" She covered my lips with her finger.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset." She said smiling. I smiled back. Then the bell wrung, and Alice yanked me inside the school, so we could head for our first class. Luckily for me, my first class was with Edward – but my attention wouldn't be directed to the teacher this class, or to Edward. I'll be thinking about my plans for today, and hopefully it didn't involve Jasper, or the rest of the Cullen's/Hale's.  
XXX

Ahem, yeah…I'm glad I'm finished that chapter. Oh, I forgot; I'm not spoiling anything major, but soon there'll be a small twist in a sooner chapter. I'm starting to work on that chapter now, and I hope that I'll update it really soon. I'm working on my other story, so it's a drag, but I'm hanging in for you guys!

I thank my last reviewers, you guys are so cool. Thanks a lot.


	6. Blood

The Killing of Time

Chapter 5

Edward!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

XXX

First period sucked. I caught Edward staring at me a few times, and I was so lost in his eyes, I hadn't noticed the teacher had been glaring down at me for the last twenty seconds. Everyone started laughing, once I turned around and saw my teacher hovering above me. It was simply humiliating. Aside from that, the other classes weren't as bad. In two of my classes, the teacher had a few tapes we had to watch. As soon as the light-switch was turned off, I knew I was able to concentrate on things that were more important. I thought for a whole hour about what my actions would be tonight. In no way was I going to Edward's place tonight. Nothing would force me into his house tonight – not even Edward himself.

I heard an utter pounding, and I looked beside me. Edward rested his face in his palms, and his arms were rested along the table. He looked over at me, and smiled; his crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

Within seconds, the teacher turned the lights back on, and hurried us to pack up our things. I leaned over my side to grab my bag. I shoved in my pencil case, and binder; which I took notes on. I got off my chair, and gained some balance. I felt Edward place a hand on my shoulder, and escort me out of the room. It was utterly quiet as we walked down the halls. People shoved passed us, and it seemed as time was going by _too_ slowly. Suddenly Edward spoke.

"I'm sorry about this morning." He said. I glanced up at him.

"Why?" I asked; my lips frowning. He hesitated again, then flashed me his white teeth.

"I seemed a little 'rude.'" He answered; again, hesitating. I shook my head.

"You have no right to be sorry. I was acting all ugly this morning." I corrected him. He didn't really say anything. We walked towards out next class together. I was rather hoping that this school day didn't end too soon, I still hadn't thought over my plans twice, to find out what I was going to do tonight.

I grabbed Edward's cold hand, and wrapped my fingers in-between his. Edward responded by lifting up my hand and kissing it, momentarily letting it go and smiling at me. I was blown away, and dizzy. His sweet and tender lips on my hand felt so good. It tingled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the last bell rang, signalling that the day was over. I walked out of the school, and headed towards my truck, where I saw Edward standing and gleaming at me. I felt a sweat drop forming.

"Ready?" Edward asked me, with a passionate voice.

"For what?" I asked rather nervous. I bit my lip. Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear, like he was telling me some enormous secret; a seductive secret, his voice gave me blissful goose-bumps.

"Are you ready for your birthday party?" No, of course I wasn't Edward; I wasn't ready to loose you again.

Instead of responding, I walked around him, and opened the door to the passenger side. I hopped in and waited for Edward to get the message. I was not ready to celebrate a disaster.

Edward made his way inside my car, and he revved the engine. Soon we were out of the school driveway, and on the road to my house. I inhaled slowly and gazed at the trees passing by.

"Bella?" Edward said my name like an angel. I looked over at him with my head on the window.

"Yes?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Please don't be so gloomy." Well would you blame me Edward? I was terrified of today…I wanted today to end as soon as possible now, and without any hazardous mistakes as well.

"I can not help it Edward." I told him. "It's my birthday. I _hate_ attention."

"You're such a party-pooper." He teased. Great timing too, I was beginning to boil.

"I am a party-pooper, I can't help that." I told him.

This was going to be dramatic, I could feel it!

"Edward, can you and I be alone tonight?" I wondered. Suddenly, I thought that _this_ would be my genius plan. I could drag Edward into the woods, and spend my day with him. Nothing terrible would have happen if Edward and I were together.

He thought about it for a moment. "That's rather unfair though Bella. The whole family wanted to spend some time with you."

"But they can! Tomorrow!" I said rather too quickly. Edward made a confused face.

"But they want to spend time with you_ today_, on your_ birthday…" _I looked at my fingers, and shook my head, looking out the window again. I could not handle this, and I wasn't in the mood to argue with Edward.

Little did I know, we reached my house, and Edward placed a hand upon my shoulder. I felt the coolness of his fingertips, it was appetizing. He turned me over, so my head was drooping in his direction. Edward lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him, and then he leaned in for a soft kiss. The kiss wasn't too short, but not too long though, and I wasn't very happy about that. I wanted too badly to cup my hands around his hard cheeks, and kiss him fiercely. It finally ended before I could even taste the kiss.

"Fine, I'll call Alice and tell her to postpone the party another time." Edward whispered. I smiled, happy with his idea. I watched him smile, and he bent down to kiss my forehead. "But _we're_ still going to have a party…" He warned me, and I rolled my eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Open it Bells." The excited look on Charlie's face pledged me to open the gift he got me. I knew what it was; it was a really nice camera…

"Alright dad, let me read the card first." I assured him. I sat cross-legged on the floor, Charlie sat on the couch, and Edward sat beside Charlie. Every now and then, I would look up at Edward, and he'd smile… This time I read the card very carefully.

_I love you Bella, you'll always be my little girl…_

I couldn't help but smile at the card…Oh Charlie…

"Come on, open it." And so I did. I was left just staring at the camera again. I've seen it before, and so I had to act surprised.

"Wow, thanks dad!" I said, and Charlie smiled at me.

"Try it out!" He told me. I nodded, and asked Edward to follow me. He did without a complaint.

Outside, Edward and I walked into the forest beside Charlie's house. The trees as usual were damp, and the bark smelled like rain. I looked at the camera in my hands. There was a weird silence between Edward and I, it made me nervous, and my palms began to sweat.

Edward and I slowed our pace, when we walked deeper inside the woods. We turned right, and then left, and we stopped in a small clear field. I felt like we were on some big hill. I've never gone this far inside Charlie's woods before. Edward seemed like he knew where we were going, but that's just Edward, he knows _everything. _

We soon stopped, and Edward went to sit on a log. I followed him, and sat on the same log, except I hurled my leg over the log, and sat with my side facing the woods. Edward turned over, and hurled his left leg over the log, to sit like I had. He sat there smiling at me. I didn't know why he had a smile on his face, was there something funny? Or…

"What?" I asked wrinkling my nose, and rubbing my eyes. Boy was I tired; I'd spent all day coming up with a plan on how to _not_ go to Edward's place tonight. Thinking results in tiredness, and I was pooped.

Edward's smile spread wider, until it touched his eyes; my favourite smile. "You're so beautiful." He answered.

At this, I had to blush. It made me shiver whenever Edward said something like that about me. I looked down at his hands, and shook my head.

"No, I-I'm not." I said, and not for sympathy, but because it was the truth. I _wasn't _beautiful, I was just…Normal.

"Whatever Bella." Edward sighed, and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "_I_ think you're beautiful."

I scoffed. "Whatever Edward." I leaned in close, and kissed his cold lips. I shut my eyes, and inhaled his scent. It was then, that he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I rested my chin on his head, he obviously ducked, because I was shorter, way shorter… I wish we could have stayed like that for an eternity. Maybe someday, someday when I wake up… But somehow, I didn't want to wake up, this was too real to be a dream and I liked it more than reality. Reality was me at the graduation ceremony, getting hit by a car...

"Bella," Edward spoke my name in my ear. I smiled, with my eyes closed.

"Mmhmmmm?" I mumbled.

"Happy Birthday." He announced. I opened my eyes and looked at him with surprised eyes. I suddenly felt something poking at my stomach. I looked down, and saw Edward holding a present for me. When I took it, then I realized it was my Cd with my lullaby. I took it from his grip gently, and pulled the red ribbon off.

"Edward…"

"It has your lullaby on it." I looked up at Edward and smiled, trying to restrain the tears welding up in my eyes. It sort of hurt looking at it once again. All these memories filled in my mind, painful memories. Before I could notice, a tear fell and landed on the log, soaking inside the bark. Edward noticed, and touched my cheek. "I didn't spend money on you…" He confronted.

"No I know Edward, it's just…" I paused, "It's beautiful." Edward smiled.

"So you like it?" He asked.

"Of course I like it, you idiot." I said laughing, and nudging him in the stomach. I was stupid, it didn't affect him in any way, his body was hard, and so I cracked my knuckles. I started laughing.

"Do you want to head back now?" Edward asked. I sat there thinking.

"Yeah, okay." I answered, and got up. When I turned around to face Edward, he wasn't there. I looked around the woods, and called out his name. "Edward?"

"Yes?" I turned around, but he wasn't behind me.

"Where are you?" I asked, and in the distance I could hear him chuckling. "So now we're playing hide and seek?" I asked laughing.

"Something like that, I'll race you to Charlie's house." He said.

"You're serious?" I asked, making sure it was the truth. Edward chuckled again, which was my response to begin running. I, Bella Swan, _suck_ at running. I know, it's not something you're supposed to suck at, but I was a ditz, and all people knew I couldn't keep myself from falling over. But I sighed, and gave in. "I'll meet you there." And I sprinted.

The damp air hit me across the face, and set shivers down my spine. In my perspective I felt like I was running so fast, I might have slammed into a tree. Running _wasn't _second nature for me, I had to run, _and _think about where I was running. But to Edward, I was going as slow as a slug. I could almost hear him laughing at my attempt to beat him back to Charlie's house.

As I ran, I paid as much attention to where I was going, and making sure that I was heading back in the right direction. But to my mistake, I dropped the Cd Edward had given me. I had forgotten that I had it in my hand, so I looked back while I ran.

I remember feeling as much pain as I'd ever felt in my life in that instant. I ran directly into a tree. The bark sank into my forehead, and I stared at it for a second before slamming into the ground.

"BELLA?!" Edward yelled out my name from afar. He obviously heard the deafening noise of me and the tree collide.

I began to grasp onto my forehead, suppressing the blood from pouring out. My right hand was covered in blotches of blood, it poured onto the floor. I don't know how I was still conscience. I was horribly dizzy, the floor was spinning, but it didn't prevent me from seeing the puddles of blood on the floor. Soon I became so nauseous; I had to bend over to not throw up. I squeezed my eyes shut, and tears began to weld up in my eyes.

"Stay away from me Edward!" I yelled at him, but my voice was barely a whisper. I looked up, and saw Edward standing nine feet away from me. "Edward?"

His eyes were dark, and hungry. The blood from my forehead began to drip down my face, and stain my clothes.

"Edward?"

And then his eyes opened wider.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took me a while to write this chapter, but I think I'm proud of my work. Sorry guys, I'll post the next chapter after Exams are finished, I have to study and study. : I love all my reviewers, this chapter's for you guys.


End file.
